Making Plans 3
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: Lo and behold, i think Jack's finally gotten a clue about how to talk to Ianto!


"I have to admit, this is nice," Ianto said, setting his bag down just inside the door of their (surprising) clean and well-appointed cabin.

"Did you doubt me?" Jack grinned.

"Of course not," Ianto smiled indulgently.

"Now that we're alone…," Jack said with a very familiar seductive tone, stepping close to Ianto.

Ianto smirked. He'd seen that coming a mile off.

Jack reached up to stroke Ianto's cheek and leaned in for a kiss. "I thought we could talk," Jack said.

That wasn't quite what Ianto expected, but since Jack was pouring a couple glasses of wine, he didn't mind either.

"Let's sit," Jack suggested, passing Ianto a glass. "Yan…. You know I don't ever want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, right?"

Ianto gave Jack a strange look, took a sip of wine, and set the glass down. "What's going on, Jack?"

"Well, nothing… I just wanted to talk about things."

"What things?"

"Things… between us."

Ianto sat still for a long moment. Even Jack wouldn't be so clueless as to ask him on holiday to break up with him, would he?

"Thing is, Yan… I just don't know whether you're going to be exactly comfortable with this… but I want to say it anyway. I'll understand if you want to pull it back a little."

Ianto's expression was set to 'determinedly neutral.'

Jack took a deep breath. "I like you… a lot." Jack could have kicked himself for actually saying that. He let out a breath. "No. That's not it. I've fallen for you, big time. And this," he gestured between the two of them, "I want to make this a serious thing."

Ianto stared, wondering for a second if Jack had been taken over by an alien. "What kind of serious?" he asked cautiously.

Jack squirmed slightly. Ianto could be so damn unreadable. "Couple-y serious?"

"So… you want to, sort of, take this to 'the next level.'"

"Yeah…. Do you?"

Ianto nodded matter-of-factly. "Yes. But, um, what exactly does… 'couple-y serious' entail?"

"Well, I think our comfort levels might be a little different… but, I thought maybe I could offer a few ideas… and wherever yours overlap, kinda go from there."

"Alright," Ianto said.

"Right…. Well, I mean, for instance…. I'm totally comfortable holding hands or kissing in public. But I know that might not be something you're great with, yet. I mean, hell, I probably wouldn't have a problem fucking in public. But that's kinda illegal on most of this planet."

Ianto took a short breath and started to give Jack 'the look,' but it turned into a smirk. Then a smile. Then a chuckle. Then all-out laughter.

Jack was giving him a look that pleaded for that rare and completely magic laughter not to be _at_ him.

"Jack…," Ianto gasped between laughs. "Because you _know_ it would be that bloody Andy Davidson that nicked us." Ianto laughed harder. "You'd have to give him your Torchwood authorization," he cackled hysterically.

After a few seconds, Jack found himself cracking up as well. Ianto was right… Murphy's Law: it _would_ be Andy. And, hey, Jack knew he could definitely talk them out of it. The right grin aimed at PC Davidson would probably be more effective than psychic papers with a Royal Seal.

Finally Ianto managed to control his amusement long enough to reach for Jack's hand. "You're right. Not sure I would be quite ready for PDA… but I would probably get used to it. I've certainly gotten used to other things."

"I was kinda hoping you'd more than 'gotten used to' those other things…."

"Yes, I have. Or they wouldn't be happening," Ianto smiled. "You know, I think we're going about this all wrong," he said, moving closer. "Let's try this: I fancy you rotten as well and I'd also like this to be more than sex and dinner."

Jack sighed in relief. "I've been awfully scared of spooking you with more."

"I noticed you'd toned yourself down quite a bit whenever we were out together, after-hours anyway."

"You really do want to, Yan?"

"Yes, I do. Here," Ianto said, getting up and taking something from his travel bag. Sitting back down he handed Jack a pen and paper. "You write down whatever you think of as 'couple-y' things, and I'll do the same, and we'll compare."

"Do you ever stop being administrative?" Jack teased.

"Someone's got to keep things orderly. Otherwise we end up with ill-defined relationships and awkward conversations," Ianto said, setting to work on his list.

"How long should I take on this?" Jack asked.

Ianto rolled his eyes and took out his stopwatch. "Two minutes. Go."

Jack grinned. Mostly because he knew what he wanted to do with that later.

"Biros down," Ianto said, clicking the watch at the appointed time. "Let's take turns, then. You're first."

"Ok, well, I already mentioned holding hands…. So, um… spending entire days off without getting dressed?"

Ianto looked doubtful. "Maybe. Mine – if we're sharing beds, as a couple, we should be sharing tidying up as well."

"Well, that's fair. How about, every week we take turns on date-planning?"

"I could live with that," Ianto nodded. "Oh, here – we need to share doing the marketing."

Jack could see the direction this was going, all Ianto's suggestions were likely to revolve around logistics, while his were more romantically oriented. "You know… I can think of a more comfortable place for this discussion…."

"I bet you can," Ianto grinned. "Perhaps we need to put a time limit on the 'discussion,' in that case?"

Jack plucked the stopwatch from Ianto's hand with a grin. "On the contrary… I think we need to see how long we can draw it out!"


End file.
